


Nadzieja umiera ostatnia

by N_Ta02



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Ta02/pseuds/N_Ta02
Summary: Pain. Blood. Jealousy. Hope...Gehrman dawał jej do zrozumienia, że w dłuższej perspektywie walka jest bezcelowa. Na szczęście, szare oczy pewnej blondynki dawały Łowcy siłę do dalszej walki. Pytanie, czy ciągłe łowy mają jakiś sens?





	Nadzieja umiera ostatnia

**Author's Note:**

> Witam serdecznie!  
> Przyznam, że pomysł na ten one shot wziął się podczas oglądania na yt filmiku z walką przeciwko lady Marii. W "Bloodborne" niestety nigdy nie grałam (nie posiadam ps4, ehhh), ale nadal uwielbiam ten duszący klimat tej gry. Mam nadzieję, że ta historia przypadnie Wam do gustu. Jeżeli uważasz, że coś należy zmienić, albo jeśli podoba Ci się ten tekst, daj mi znać.  
> Udanej lektury!

Kolejne uderzenie. Ostrze miecza uderzyło w pustkę, tuż obok załopotały niebieskie szaty. But prawie poślizgnął się na wystającym kamieniu; udało jej się złapać równowagę, zapobiegawczo przesuwając się w tył. Błyszcząca klinga minęła ją o włos.

\- Dobrze - słyszała znajomy głos Gehrmana.

Zignorowała go. Poczuła kropelkę potu powoli spływającą po skroni, mięśnie nóg zaczęły palić znajomym, przyjemnym uczuciem zmęczenia. Ta potyczka musiała sporo trwać, jak zauważyła z uśmiechem.

Alfred wycofał się szybko, po czym zaczął do niej podchodzić powolnym, wyważonym krokiem. Kątem oka zobaczyła ciężko stojącego Gehrmana, obok niego Eileen okutana w swój ciężki, wroni strój, nawet teraz z założoną maską. Djura leniwie opierał się o swój karabin, który zdawał się być jego nieodłączną kochanką, niemal z pietyzmem głaskając zimny metal lufy. Gdzieś między kolumnami mignął jej długi, ciemny płaszcz.

Alfred znienacka zaatakował, szybki odskok, cięcie, odskok, znowu cięcie. On również był zmęczony, ale nadal miał precyzyjne, aczkolwiek nieco zbyt zamaszyste ruchy. Szybki doskok, zablokowany cios z lewej... zachwiał się? To szansa!

\- Bardzo dobrze - Gehrman z aprobatą skinął głową, gdy ostrze jej miecza dotknęło odsłoniętej szyi przeciwnika. - Szybko się uczysz. Rób tak dalej, a przed tobą będą długie, owocne łowy.

\- Dziękuję - skłoniła się lekko w podziękowaniu w stronę Alberta. Ten ze zwyczajową sobie gracją odwzajemnił ukłon.

\- Może nie zginiesz przy pierwszej potyczce - Djura uśmiechnął się minimalistycznie, podnosząc swoją broń na plecy. - Dobra walka.

\- Popieram.

Miękki, wykwintny, kobiecy głos wyraźnie zaskoczył wszystkich - wspólnie spojrzeli w stronę pobliskiej kolumnady. Zza cienia powoli wyłoniła się ciemno odziana, wyraźnie kobieca sylwetka, blond włosy zdawały się być najżywszym kolorem tej postaci. Szabla leniwie uderzała o biodro, kiedy nowo przybyła z gracją przesuwała się między kolejnymi kolumnami, to pojawiając się, to znikając. Znała tę kobietę.

\- Lady Maria - Alfred pochylił głowę w wyrazie szacunku. Gehrman nieco nerwowo przystąpił z nogi na nogę, ale został zignorowany.

\- To było... interesujące - lady Maria w końcu się zatrzymała, powoli opierając się o kolumnę. Nawet w takiej pozie biła z niej mieszanka piękna, elegancji i niewymuszonej gracji. - Simon nie przesadzał z tym dużym potencjałem. Czuję, że się jeszcze dużo razy spotkamy, nasz nowy Łowco.

Subtelne podniesienie kącika ust, szare oczy na moment spotkały się z jej własnymi.

\- Jest już gotowa - Gehrman przerwał przyjemną ciszę, jego wzrok nieco zachłannie objął gibką ramę lady Marii. - Niedługo rozpocznie łowy w Yharnam.

\- Widzę.

Nadal nie patrząc na starego łowcę, lady Maria jeszcze raz obrzuciła ją nieco zagadkowym spojrzeniem, po czym niespiesznie wycofała się w stronę kolumnady, znikając tak cicho, jak się pojawiła.

Łowca przełknęła nieco nerwowo, w końcu odkładając swoją broń. Nie mogła doczekać się ich kolejnego spotkania.

 

*

 

Krew jeszcze parowała, gdy niespiesznie wytarła miecz o brudne, poskręcane futro. W końcu pokonała swoją pierwszą bestię - to było ciężkie, ale jakże uczące starcie. Z westchnieniem wyczyściła czubki butów, futro zyskało kolejną, lepką, metaliczną smugę.

\- Przyjemne uczucie, czyż nie?

Znowu ten melodyjny głos, który swoim brzmieniem podnosił włoski na jej karku. Spojrzała w bok; peleryna spływała po zgrabnych plecach, odsłaniając rozpiętą kurtkę i widoczną pod nią kamizelkę. Nawet z plamami krwi ta kobieta była niewyobrażalnie zmysłowa.

\- Na swój sposób tak - Łowca westchnęła raz jeszcze, chowając chwilowo broń. - Przyjemne, ale nie z powodu samego aktu zabicia. Bardziej cieszy mnie fakt zrobienia tego, co słuszne.

\- Słuszne? - znowu ten zagadkowy uśmiech, kontrastujący z wyraźnie zaintrygowaną twarzą lady Marii. - Nie cieszy cię fakt dokonania żywota bestii? Zapach krwi spływającej z jego poszarpanych ran?

\- Nie do końca - przyznała nieco niepewnie, cały czas czując na sobie to oceniające, szare spojrzenie. Nie wiedziała, czego oczekuje od niej jej obecna towarzyszka. - Bardziej zadowala mnie możliwość skrócenia jego męki. Przyznam, że nie lubię bezmyślnego zabijania.

\- Rozumiem - lady Maria podeszłą nieco bliżej, każdy jej ruch nacechowany był pewnym zamiarem. - Widzę, że mimo pewnej nauki u Gehrmana nie przejęłaś jego... zapatrywań.

Blond tropicielka stanęła naprzeciwko niej, uśmiech u niej poszerzył się prawie niezauważalnie. Było w niej coś, co hipnotyzowało, zachęcało do dalszego odkrywania i eksploracji tej kobiety obok. Łowca niemal wewnętrznie zadygotała, trochę przytłoczona obecnością blondynki.

\- Przyznam, że nie popieram jego pewnych działań - Łowca nieco nerwowo zagryzła wargę,  zauważając lekkie poszerzenie oczu lady Marii. - Nie do końca rozumiem panującą tu sytuację, ale mam zamiar to zmienić. Nie chcę bezkrytycznie podchodzić do każdego jego słowa.

\- Jesteś bardzo interesującą osobą - lady Maria podeszłą jeszcze bliżej, ramieniem prawie ocierając jej ramię. Poczuła skórę rękawiczki delikatnie muskającą jej bark. - Jakże inna od reszty. To odżywcze, spotkać kogoś o takim podejściu w morzu naiwnej żądzy krwi.

"Żądzy" zostało wypowiedziane niższym, gardłowym głosem. Łowca nieco nerwowo przełknęła, starając się wyglądać tak samo pewnie, jak przed zabiciem Bestii Kleryka.

\- Czas już na mnie - te zręczne palce powoli spłynęły po jej plecach, zostawiając mrowiący przyjemnie szlak. - Życzę ci udanych łowów, drogi Łowco.

Rakuyo zdawał się przytulać do uda odchodzącej kobiety, kiedy ta ruszyła w stronę ciasnych, lepkich uliczek. Łowca nie mogła się powstrzymać, niemal bezwiednie spojrzała na złote włosy i zgrabną linię ramion znikających za peleryną. Przez moment miała wrażenie, że odchodząc lady Maria kręciła biodrami trochę mocniej niż zazwyczaj.

Spojrzała w górę, przez sekundę starając się wypatrzyć gwiazdy - bezcelowy zabieg mający na celu pomóc oczyścić jej myśli. Otaczający ją mrok był jedynym świadkiem lekkiego rumieńca.

 

*

 

Coraz więcej krwi, śmierci, przepływających tętnień. Coraz więcej pytań, ale tak mało odpowiedzi.

Gehrman standardowo nie kwapił się do podawania jakichkolwiek informacji. Siedział na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, wyglądając tak samo niechlujnie, jak wcześniej. Jego spojrzenia na lalkę stały się nieco bardziej natarczywe. Simon niedawno powiedział Łowcy w tajemnicy, że obsesja ich dawnego mentora zaczęła go martwić. Lady Maria również zaczęła wyczuwać, że jest coś nie tak - nie tylko okazywała niechęć Gehrmanowi, ale wręcz go unikała, chłodno reagując w trakcie ich bardzo rzadkich spotkań. Ciekawe, czy lady Maria wiedziała o swoim sobowtórze we Śnie?

 _Musiała wiedzieć_ , pomyślała Łowca z pewnym roztargnieniem, siadając na kamiennej ławce. _Simon na pewno jej powiedział_.

To była wręcz mania. Jej wcześniejszy nauczyciel bez skrupułów stworzył kopię nieosiągalnego obiektu swoich pragnień. Na swój sposób było to bardziej przerażające niż obrzydlistwa panujące w świecie poza Snem.

Łowca nieco nerwowo zaczęła czyścić swój miecz. Dokładnie policzyła srebrne kule i fiolki z krwią, uzupełniła zapas ognistego papieru, potem ruszyła niespiesznie w stronę Posłańców. Miała pewną słabość do tych karykaturalnych istot; o ile przeciwnicy wywoływali u niej bardziej litość niż strach czy ekscytację, tak ci mali mieszkańcy pobliskiego pnia zdawali się ignorować otaczający ich porządek świata. Obce dla nich było życie, śmierć, obsesja Gehrmana, poczucie obowiązku Alberta czy drobna słabość Łowcy do mieszkanki pewnej wieży zegarowej.

Usiadła na trawie obok pieńka, ciesząc się chwilą spokoju. Ojciec Gascoigne, Pastor Amelia, Bestia Żądna Krwi... Nie sądziła, że zepsucie szerzące się jest tak silne, skoro poddał się mu tak doświadczony tropiciel.

Ze zmęczeniem pokiwała głową, odganiając wyrzuty sumienia. Musiała to zrobić, Gascoigne ogarnęło szaleństwo krwi, które dla większości łowców było nieuchronne. Jej miecz przebijający miękkie gardło mężczyzny był aktem łaski.

\- Tutaj jesteś - Simon pojawił się niedaleko, podchodząc do niej z uspokajającym uśmiechem. - Wyczuwam pewną zmianę w okolicach Yharnam. To co teraz, Karner w Hemwick? Zakazany Las?

\- Jeszcze o tym nie myślałam - wyczuła nagłą obecność obok siebie; Simon usiadł niedaleko, aczkolwiek w pewnej odległości. Ze wszystkich łowców wydawał się być jej najbardziej bliski, o ile można było tak nazwać ich relację.

\- Biedny człowiek - Simon nie wymówił imienia, ale domyśliła się, kogo miał na myśli. - Coraz bardziej zatraca się w swoim szaleństwie.

\- Gehrman?

Prawie niewidoczne skinienie głową potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia.

\- Los bywa przewrotny - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w pewną nostalgią, z przyzwyczajenia poprawiając sprzączki swojego stroju. - Nawet najwięksi możni tego świata mają pragnienia i myśli stopniowo pchające ich ku granicy. Pytanie, czy mają dość siły, by nie popaść w obłęd? Wielkie wzloty często oznaczają wielkie upadki.

\- Wtedy musimy spełnić naszą powinność - odparła beznamiętnie, przyglądając się obłym, nienaturalnym krzywiznom posłańców.

\- Jak z ojcem Gascoigne - zgodził się Simon, po czym popatrzył na nią z pewnym namysłem. - Widziałem ją dzisiaj. Pytała o ciebie.

\- Lady Maria? - czuła, że istnieje ukryty sens jego uwagi; nie od dzisiaj wszyscy wiedzieli o pewnym porozumieniu między tymi łowcami.

\- Ona sama. Była bardzo ciekawa twojej walki z Pastor Amelią. Zasugerowała, że kiedyś obie musicie ruszyć na wspólne łowy, chociażby do Cainhurst.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt - skinęła głową z aprobatą, poprawiając ułożenie swojego pistoletu. Powinna go wyczyścić przed kolejną potyczką. - Póki co, Hemwick. Słyszałam, że znajdują się tam potrzebne mi narzędzia.

\- Udanych łowów - Simon pochylił głowę na znak szacunku, zdając się popadać w zamyślenie; Łowca powoli wstała, kierując się ku nagrobkom.

\- Tobie również, Simon.

 

*

 

\- Znowu się spotykamy.

Łowca spojrzała z idealnie zamaskowanym zaskoczeniem w górę. Na przewróconym głazie siedział nie kto inny, jak lady Maria. Starsza tropicielka zdawała się rozświetlać przestrzeń wokół siebie mieszaniną pewności siebie i elegancji. Długie, zgrabne nogi opierała o mniejszy kamień, klamry jej myśliwskich butów cicho podzwaniały w rytm leniwego podrygiwania nogą.

\- To niespodziewane spotkanie - zauważyła Łowca, kłaniając się z lekkim uśmiechem. Poprawiła przekrzywioną od starcia z Cieniami kurtkę, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed ułożeniem włosów pod czapką.

\- Miałam zamiar zająć się tymi wynaturzeniami - lady Maria z właściwą sobie gracją wstała ze swojego miejsca, zręcznie omijając plamy zakrzepłej na ziemi krwi i podchodząc coraz bliżej. - Tyle, że moja droga prowadziła od Byrgenwerth.

Łowca czujnie obserwowała nadchodzącą kobietę. Lady Maria zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojej zmysłowości; powoli zdjęła jedną rękawiczkę, chwilę później drugą, po czym zaczepiła je u swojego pasa, tuż obok obijającego się o jej biodro Rakuyo.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem - starsza kobieta kontynuowała nieco niższym głosem, w jej oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt niewypowiedzianej obietnicy. - Czysto, skutecznie, bez zbędnego efekciarstwa. Liczy się cel, a nie użyte do jego spełnienia środki, czyli tak, jak lubię w potyczce.

\- Niepotrzebne pozerstwo to najszybsza droga do śmierci - Łowca z pewną fascynacją wpatrywała się w długie, zwinne palce lady Marii, po chwili czując ich subtelny nacisk na obojczyku, tuż nad rozpiętą w ferworze walki koszulą. - Poza tym, ja nie chcę się z nimi bawić. Chcę to po prostu zakończyć.

\- Szlachetne dążenie - zobaczyła przebłysk szczerego uśmiechu na tych miękkich, słodkich wargach. Palce na jej obojczyku ruszyły nieco wyżej, muskając niespiesznie linie żył na szyi. Dotyk ten zdawał się palić żywym ogniem, zachęcając Łowcę do namiętnego zatracenia. - Chociaż, nie ty pierwsza masz takie ambicje. Powiedz mi, drogi Łowco, co cię wyróżnia od innych tropicieli? Dlaczego sądzisz, że zdołasz przełamać ten zamknięty krąg życia, krwi i śmierci?

Łowca czuła ciepły oddech na swoim uchu; te kuszące usta były na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło odwrócić głowę, by uchwycić je w gorącym, namiętnym pocałunku pełnym zębów i języka. Wbrew sobie Łowca poczuła, że cała wilgoć w jej ustach zeszła o wiele niżej.

\- Mam wiarę - odparła z całą dostępną pewnością siebie, z trudem nie poddając się magii obecności lady Marii. - Nie mam zamiaru czekać na nieuniknione. Wierzę, że to  zrobię, że jestem panią własnego losu zdolną do przeciwstawienia się panującym tu zasadom.

Blond tropicielka z uwagą ją wysłuchała, obrzucając powolnym, ciężkim spojrzeniem. Cisza między nimi zaczęła się przeciągać - lady Maria była wyraźnie zamyślona, stojąc nieruchomo niczym jeden z posągów, emanując aurą dostojeństwa i eteryczności. Nagle te zwinne palce nieco bardziej stanowczo zaczęły przesuwać się do policzka, po czym ta cała sensacja znienacka ustała.

\- Masz ambitny cel, mój drogi Łowco - lady Maria obdarzyła ją subtelnym uśmiechem, powoli zakładając swoje rękawiczki. - Tyle, że czeka cię długa droga. Gehrman zdaje się tkwić w swojej bańce ułudy i powinności, raczej nie wyjdzie naprzód poza utarte konwenanse. Będziesz potrzebować mentora, który pokieruje cię na wybrane przez ciebie tory.

Łowca poczuła, że na jej wargach utworzył się minimalny uśmiech. Skinęła głową na znak zgody, w zamian otrzymując pełne aprobaty spojrzenie.

\- Bardzo dobrze, dobry Łowco. Niedługo znowu się spotkamy.

 

*

 

Łowca poczuła, że zgładzenie Roma niekoniecznie było dobrym pomysłem. Świat dookoła wyraźnie się zmienił, wiele potworności pokazało swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Oczywiście, z drugiej strony to jedyny sposób, by doprowadzić do końca ten niekończący się koszmar.

W tych chwilach obecność lady Marii była dla niej wręcz kojąca. Ta z pozoru chłodna, opanowana kobieta w czasie ich wspólnych łowów zdawała się nie tylko ją wspierać, ale wręcz dobrze się bawić. Yahar'gul, Odrodzony, Mroczna Bestia Paarl, Budynek Auli - jedna kobieta stała się cieniem drugiej, niemal nierozłącznie podążały naprzód, zostawiając za sobą morze trupów, krwi, zgnilizny i smrodu buchającego z rozdętych, zmasakrowanych brzuchów.

Parę razy napotkały na swojej drodze oszalałych, pijanych krwią tropicieli - ostrza ich mieczy zdawały się być niemal idealnie zsynchronizowane ze sobą, kiedy okazywały łaskę tym nieszczęsnym istotom, by chociaż w ten sposób uhonorować ich poświęcenie dla łowów. Z każdą potyczką, każdym zwycięstwem lady Maria zdawała się być coraz bliżej niej, idąc do Amygdali wręcz ocierały się o siebie ramionami,  chociaż droga była aż nadto szeroka. W takich momentach Łowca ukradkiem obserwowała tę zjawiskową kobietę obok siebie - chociaż blond łowca zdawała się nie odczuwać zanadto strachu czy wątpliwości, to coś w jej spojrzeniu, dotyku palców i ich wspólnych interakcjach wskazywało na duże pokłady człowieczeństwa i emocji. Lady Maria była jednocześnie tak podobna i tak różna od przebywającej w Śnie Tropiciela lalki.

\- Twoja skuteczność zaiste jest godna szacunku, mój drogi Łowco - lady Maria zgarnęła ze spoconej twarzy kosmyki włosów, niechcący zostawiając smugę krwi na policzku. - Ale nawet ty i ja jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Potrzeba nam wypoczynku, teraz moje schronienie możesz nazywać też swoim. Jeśli tego pragniesz, chodź za mną.

Lady Maria nienawidziła Snu Tropiciela. Trudno tu było wskazać jeden konkretny powód: zachłanne spojrzenia Gehrmana, urągająca jej obecność lalki, niechęć do innych tropicieli... Lady Maria dobrze się czuła jako samotny drapieżnik, z reguły spędzała czas z pacjentami pobliskiego szpitala, anioł śmierci niosący ulgę cierpiącym duszom w tym obłąkanym ośrodku. Wieża zegarowa była jej prywatną ostoją, do której prawie nikt nie miał wstępu... Prawie, wyjątkami byli Simon oraz od teraz Łowca. To był ogromny zaszczyt ze strony tej niedostępnej kobiety, tylko głupiec mógł nie skorzystać z tego zaproszenia.

Łowca bez wahania ruszyła do Wieży zegarowej.

 

*

 

Trudno było określić, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło - w jednej sekundzie obie zdejmowały sztywne od krwi płaszcze, niespiesznie odpinając sprzączki i liczne paski, by chwilę później pogrążyć się w ogarniającym je pożądaniu, szalonym tańcu języków, gorączkowym ruchom palców, niemal zwierzęcym ruchom bioder, miażdżącym uchwytom ud. Z początku niemal rozerwały swoje koszule, łapczywie ssąc obnażoną skórę, z pasją liżąc każdy centymetr ciała, smakując siebie nawzajem w przyjemności graniczącej z bólem.

Gdy ich początkowa gwałtowność opadła, niemal kameralnie czciły swoje ciała, każde muśnięcie czy dotknięcie przepełnione było szacunkiem i uwielbieniem. Łowca z podziwem badała dolinę brzucha lady Marii, apetyczne zagłębienia obojczyków, twarde sutki na szczycie piersi. Czuła palce niespiesznie sondujące jej kobiecość,  gorący oddech przy swoich uchu, sprężysty język niespiesznie delektujący się potem na jej szyi.

Ciężko było odpowiedzieć na to, jak długo ich ciała były splątane razem. Dzięki przepływowi tętnień obie miały wzmocnioną kondycję, więc to mogły być długie godziny. Mała część Łowcy czuła wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swojej słabości, tyle czasu straciła na uniesienia z lady Marią, ale z drugiej strony... no właśnie. Potrzebowały odpoczynku, chociażby po to, by zachować w sobie pewne ludzkie odruchy, bądź co bądź bestie nie odczuwały bólu czy zmęczenia. Ciepło i miękkość ciała lady Marii były ukoronowaniem chwili, wspólna kąpiel w gorącej wodzie wlała w jej mięśnie nowe siły.

\- Jak na tak skutecznego egzekutora jesteś bardzo wrażliwą osobą - zauważyła lady Maria, niespiesznie odsuwając wilgotne włosy Łowcy na bok i miękko całując odsłonięty kark. - Od pierwszego spotkania wiedziałam, że różnisz się od reszty tropicieli, ale twoja delikatność teraz zaskoczyła nawet mnie, drogi Łowco.

\- Uważam, że wrażliwość i zdolność do odczuwania emocji różnią nas od naszych przeciwników - Łowca pochyliła się nieco do tyłu, chcąc spojrzeć na siedzącą za nią kobietę. - Chyba, że przeszkadza ci to? Powinnam być bardziej stanowcza?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam, mój drogi Łowco - wzrok lady Marii wyraźnie zmiękł, co nieco zaskoczyło Łowcę. - Ból, płacz, krew, poszarpane ciała... Miło tak dla odmiany poczuć trochę ciepła. To przypomina nam, o co każdego dnia walczymy, że nasza misja może nie jest tak bezcelowa, jak w tajemnicy uważa Gehrman. Obojętność to pierwszy krok do szaleństwa w tych czasach.

Delikatność pocałunku zdawała się mówić więcej niż tysiące deklaracji.

 

*

 

Gehrman wiedział.

Po walce z Ludwigiem lady Maria nieoczekiwanie postanowiła towarzyszyć Łowcy w Śnie Tropiciela. Z pewną zaborczością starsza kobieta objęła ją ramieniem, wyraźnie ignorując oszołomionego Gehrmana i zwyczajowo stoicką lalkę. To było niepodobne do tej opanowanej kobiety, chociaż nie niemile widziane. Łowca poczuła dumę z faktu bycia wybranką lady Marii, nawet jeśli wiązało się to z niechęcią ich dawnego nauczyciela. Inni tropiciele zdawali się nie przejmować ich pogłębioną relacją, a Simon wręcz aprobował ów stan rzeczy.

\- Jesteś moja, a ja jestem twoja - lady Maria trochę poluzowała uścisk, gdy wolno maszerowały wśród cichej scenerii Snu. - Ten stary głupiec niech dobrze zapamięta to, co widział.

\- Przybyłaś tu specjalnie po to, by mu to pokazać? - Łowca chwyciła dłoń blond wojowniczki, z namaszczeniem gładząc kciukiem te uzdolnione palce. - Czy by wytrącić go z równowagi?

\- I jedno, i drugie - usiadły na pobliskiej ławce, Łowca zaczęła powoli czyścić klingę swojego miecza. - Gdyby nie fakt, że jest to bezcelowe, już dawno wbiłabym ostrze w gardło lalki.

\- Wiedziałaś o tym?

\- Wiem wszystko, co wiedzieć powinnam - lady Maria podeszwą buta zaczęła robić przypadkowe linie na piasku. - Jesteś wystarczająco domyślna, by z czasem poznać genezę tego koszmaru.

\- Rozumiem, że Rom był naszym strażnikiem - Łowca prawie skrzywiła się z niezręczności, do teraz pamiętając bezbronnego przeciwnika. Przy jego zabijaniu czuła się niczym przy mordowaniu baranka idącego na rzeź. - Miasto zbudowano na ruinach, zaś Kościół Uzdrowienia i Chór w jakiś sposób przyczynili się do plagi.

\- Pamiętaj, że nic tutaj nie jest oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka - lady Maria zmrużyła oczy, patrząc z irytacją w stronę domostwa. - Chociażby Gehrman. Wydaje się być schorowanym starcem goniącym za marzeniem, ale w rzeczywistości jest osobą nad wyraz niebezpieczną. Niech nie zwiedzie cię jego wózek, nie bez powodu uważano go za pierwszego z nas.

Jakiś czas później powoli ruszyły w stronę nagrobków, chcąc kontynuować z pozoru nieskończone łowy. Ręka lady Marii pewnie znajdowała się na biodrze Łowcy, zaś wzrok Gehrmana zdawał się palić żywym ogniem. Łowca poczuła, że nie wie wszystkiego odnośnie tej dwójki, mimo to niemal bezmyślnie pogładziła kolumnę szyi swojej towarzyszki. Cały czas miała wrażenie, że coś jej umyka.

 

*

 

Sytuacja zaczęła się komplikować.

Djurę ogarnęło swego rodzaju szaleństwo. Nie była to klątwa bestialstwa, ale raczej nagłe uderzenie wyrzutów sumienia i wątpliwości. W pierwszym odruchu obie chciały go zabić, ale uznały to za zbytnią nadgorliwość - i bez tego ziemia była nadto skąpana we krwi.

Simon zginął z ręki zabójcy Kościoła. Pomszczenie go dało niewielką pociechę, ale nie zastąpiło utraty jednej z niewielu życzliwych osób.

Eileen cudem nie umarła w Katedrze. Znalazły ją na wpół żywą, tamta potyczka stała się jej ostatnią. W ten sposób kolejny łowca wyłamał się z ich topniejącej grupki.

Na chwilę obecną w łowach uczestniczyli one i Alfred, którego spotkały w zamku Cainhurst.

Również zachowanie lady Marii było w jakimś stopniu zmienione. Zimna obojętność i rezerwa w jej sposobie bycia uległy zmniejszeniu; w każdym razie, działo się tak względem Łowcy. Dla Gehrmana ta kwintesencja arystokratycznego wdzięku cały czas była niedostępna, niekiedy wręcz wroga. Łowca zastanawiała się, czy postępująca delikatność lady Marii mogła być skutkiem pewnej ewolucji ich pożądania? Miała dziwne wrażenie, że kryje się za tym coś więcej.

\- Mam pewną słabość do tego miejsca - lady Maria z pewną zadumą obserwowała wypłowiały sztandar w jednej z komnat zamku. - Jakże cudowne było Cainhurst w czasach swojej świetności. Blask słońca odbijający się w wypolerowanych zbrojach, możni tego świata w aksamitach i jedwabiach...

Lady Maria dotknęła przez rękawicę szorstki materiał, wyraźnie rozkoszując się teksturą tkaniny.

\- I pomyśleć, że wszystko to teraz zdaje się być tak odległe, niczym senny majak. Oto, do czego zaprowadziły nas pycha i chęć okiełznania nieznanej nam potęgi.

Łowca stała w pewnej odległości od swojej towarzyszki, chcąc dać jej bezpieczną przestrzeń. Cały czas pozostawała czujna, wyczuwała odległy zapach bestii. W oddali znajdowało się coś mrocznego, kryjącego się na dachach tego rozległego kompleksu.

Lady Maria też musiała to wyczuwać. O wiele ostrożniej posuwały się naprzód, błądząc wśród ciasnych korytarzy, parapetów i śliskich gzymsów. Bez zastanowienia wycinały wszystko na swojej drodze, kamienne ściany zabarwiły się szkarłatem, zakrywając wyblakłe, brunatne ślady posoki.

Męczennik Logarius okazał się być bardzo wymagający. Niesamowicie szybki, zrywny, jego kontrataki były wręcz nie do zablokowania. W tej walce unaocznił się kunszt starszej tropicielki, polegającej na swojej zwinności i umiejętnościach. Lady Maria z gracją tancerki przemierzała kolejne metry, niczym łania unikając ataków i magicznych pocisków. W pewnym momencie ta walka stała się spektaklem jednego autora, za  którym Logarius i Łowca starali się nadążyć. To było piękne i majestatyczne, każdy ruch Rakuyo zdawał się być dokładnie przemyślany i celny. Łowca przyłapała się na tym, że w pewnym momencie chciała po prostu zatrzymać się i patrzeć.

I pomyśleć, że ta bogini wojny czuje nieokreślony lęk przed Gehrmanem...

W końcu miecz Łowcy utkwił w zdeprawowanym sercu przeciwnika, obryzgując wszystko dookoła strumieniem ciepłej krwi. Obie kobiety stały naprzeciwko siebie, odrzucając ostatnie puste fiolki z krwią na ziemię, po czym nagle rzuciły się ku sobie, niemal raniąc usta w mocnym pocałunku.

Łowca automatycznie jedną ręką objęła kark swojej kochanki, drugą dłoń kładąc na zgrabnym pośladku. Przez moment myślała, że zrobią to tu i teraz, na jednej z pobliskich wieżyczek, ale ich bliskość skończyła się tak szybko, jak się zaczęła.

\- Łowy jeszcze się nie skończyły - lady Maria niemal z czułością potarła policzek Łowcy. - Spełnijmy swoją powinność, a będziemy miały całą wieczność.

Łowca z trudem opanowała drżenie. Słowa lady Marii były tak... długofalowe. Brzmiało to tak, jakby jej towarzysza z każdą walką zyskiwała pewność, że mają jakąś szansę na szczęśliwe zakończenie tej historii.

Łowca pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech, podnosząc leżącą niedaleko koronę przeciwnika. Może przyszłość będzie bardziej obiecująca?

 

*

 

\- Lady Mario! Dziękuję ci, o słodka pani!

\- Lady Mario, proszę, dotknij mnie swym blaskiem!

\- Lady Mario, bądź błogosławiona!

\- Lady Mario...

\- Lady Mario!

\- Lady Mario...?

Łowca delikatnie poklepała zdeformowaną dłoń pacjenta, w zamian zyskując pomruk akceptacji. Razem z lady Marią odwiedzały znajomy szpital, chcąc w chwilach odpoczynku dać trochę ulgi znajdującym się tu istotom. Łowca uwielbiała ukradkiem obserwować ciepły uśmiech swojej kochanki, której owe wizyty dawały nie tylko ulgę, ale i pewną przyjemność.

\- Mój piękny Łowco - usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. Poczuła na ramieniu delikatny dotyk. - Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek będzie mi towarzyszyć w tym miejscu. Muszę przyznać, że kocham tę wrażliwą stronę ciebie. Kto by pomyślał, że tak doskonała maszyna do zabijania skrywa w sobie tak duże pokłady uczuciowości?

 _Kocham_. Te słowo wwiercało się w serce Łowcy niczym strzała, powodując wręcz euforyczny przypływ ciepła. Kocham... Jedno słowo, a jakże pełne emocji.

Czy to możliwe, że lady Maria użyła je czysto przypadkowo? Nie może być, ta kobieta wymawiała każde słowo z przemyślaną starannością.

Blond tropicielka zdawała się wiedzieć o burzliwych rozmyślaniach w głowie Łowcy. Powoli objęły się ramionami, by niespiesznie podążać po ciemnych, spokojnych korytarzach.

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności - Łowca przesunęła się bliżej swojej towarzyszki, chłonąc ciepło kroczącego przy niej ciała. - Szpitale uznawane są z reguły za miejsca, gdzie nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chce się znaleźć. Pomyśleć, że ten sam budynek jest obecnie bezpieczniejszy niż zamki, katedry czy kaplice.

\- Jest to raczej wyjątek potwierdzający regułę - lady Maria uśmiechnęła się z pewną nostalgią. - Z drugiej strony, mamy kaplicę Oedona oraz klinikę Iosefki. To pierwsze miejsce to chyba jedyna bezpieczna przystań w mieście, zaś klinika... Można mieć tylko nadzieję, że tamte nieszczęsne dusze zaznały w końcu spokoju.

Łowca skinęła potwierdzająco głową, mając nadal w pamięci karykaturalne istoty z kliniki. Gorliwość Iosefki od początku zdawała się być podejrzana, więc gdy miały możliwość dostania się do niej, natychmiast skorzystały z tylnego wejścia. Tamtejsze eksperymenty zdawały się szczególnie zdenerwować lady Marię. Starsza tropicielka z wyraźnym bólem kończyła żywot każdej napotkanej postaci w tamtym przeklętym miejscu, niszcząc wszystkie pojemniki, słoje, fiolki, depcząc notatki, zwalając regały, miażdżąc ampułki pod podeszwą buta. Lady Maria bez namysłu doskoczyła do otępiałej Iosefki, rąbiąc ją Rakuyo od góry do dołu niczym świnię, w morderczym szale siekając ją bezlitośnie aż do chwili, gdy bezkształtna masa mięsa nie przypominała już człowieka. Tuż po wszystkim ta silna, młoda kobieta, ta mordercza tancerka i pani miecza osunęła się na kolana, zaś jej twarz była mokra od potu, krwi i łez.

Łowca z typową dla siebie delikatnością wzięła ją na ręce, chwytając przy tym Rakuyo, który wypadł z ręki oszołomionej lady Marii. Po paru minutach niespiesznie wyruszyły do wieży zegarowej, gdzie w czasie kąpieli dały sobie nawzajem ukojenie. Lady Maria niemal z desperacją obdarzała ją ciężkimi pocałunkami, nawet na moment nie chcąc puścić. Język starszej kobiety z determinacją wdzierał się wewnątrz Łowcy, smakując każdą kroplę pożądania, paznokcie zostawiły blade smugi na plecach, zaś zęby oznaczyły każdy możliwy fragment skóry. Łowca pozwoliła swojej kochance na utratę kontroli, odwdzięczając się tym samym, niemal w ekstazie nasłuchując coraz głośniejszych krzyków przyjemności.

Tuż po wszystkim założyły świeże ubrania, po czym wybrały się do pobliskiego szpitala. Lady Maria zdawała się potrzebować tej wizyty, chwytając wyciągnięte ku sobie dłonie, gładząc poskręcane ciała czy połamane kończyny. Łowca odczuła dumę wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie jest jedyną osobą, która miała szansę ujrzeć tę wrażliwą stronę lady Marii. Łowców z reguły nie interesowali inni łowcy, zaś Gehrman wyglądał na zafascynowanego wyłącznie fizycznym aspektem tej arystokratycznej kobiety.

\- Twoja obecność jest inspirująca - usłyszała spokojny, znajomy głos tuż obok. - Przyznam, że zaczynam podzielać twój optymizm, mój drogi Łowco. Myślałam, że naszą ciągłą walką tylko opóźniamy nieuniknione, ale w klinice... - lady Maria przystanęła na moment, w zadumie spoglądając na pobliskie łóżko szpitalne. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. - Zakończenie tamtych wydarzeń jest czynem godnym pochwały. Ale przed tobą największe starcie, moja droga. Będę ci towarzyszyć tylko do pewnego momentu.

\- Nie będziesz ze mną aż do końca? - dla Łowcy nawet krótka rozłąka w walce zdawała się być bolesna; tak długo już wspólnie spędzały wolny czas... Obecność jej nowej mentorki zdawała się być odurzająca, niczym narkotyk.

\- Będę z tobą aż do skończenia świata - lady Maria z czułością chwyciła jej dłonie, delikatnie całując kostki palców. Czyżby wyczuwała nagłą obawę Łowcy? - Ale ostatnią walką będziesz musiała stoczyć sama. Pępowiny, które zdobyłyśmy starczą tylko dla jednej osoby. Poza tym, cóż... czuję, że nie moją rolą jest zakończyć ten koszmar.

Łowca domyślała się, że jest tutaj coś więcej. Czyżby strach? Pytanie, czego jej kochanka obawiała się na tyle, by oddać jej ostatni pojedynek?

A może nie czego, tylko kogo?

Łowca powoli skinęła głową na znak zgody. Obie skierowały się w stronę wieży zegarowej, chcąc rozkoszować się ostatnim momentem spokoju. W ferworze pasji Łowca przypomniała sobie słowo, które zaprzątało ją przez tyle czasu, odkąd wypłynęło z ust lady Marii.

 _Kocham_...

 

*

 

Wszystko powoli zaczęło się układać. Łowca poczuła, że nie błąka się już po omacku w oparach nieświadomości i dezinformacji.

Gehrman.

Walka z Micolashem zdawała się być parodią pozostałych potyczek. Uciekająca postać z klatką na głowie mogła być nawet zabawna, gdyby nie ciągłe teleportacje i przyzywani przeciwnicy. Nawet lady Maria wyglądała na zirytowaną ciągłą gonitwą, kiedy to obie biegły bez opamiętania, prawie ślizgając się na zakrętach. Ta walka nie była trudna, ale za to bardzo frustrująca.

Mamka Mergo... To był zupełnie inny poziom.

W jakiś sposób ta walka różniła się od pozostałych, niczym potyczka z Romem. Olbrzymia potworność przez cały czas nie pozwalała podejść do pobliskiego wózka, tnąc powietrze szybkimi, metalicznymi piruetami. Trawa nieprzyjemnie chrzęściła pod stopami, kiedy Łowca z lady Marią co chwila robiły uniki, ostrza przeciwnika mijały je o włos. Łowca poczuła, że jeden z mieczy zrzucił jej czapkę, kiedy to musnęła cielesną powłokę znajdującego się przed nią koszmaru. Cisza pod sam koniec przerywana była coraz cichszym łkaniem, kiedy to udało im się zdobyć ostatnią część pępowiny.

Przed ostatecznym starciem Łowca poczuła na sobie błagalne spojrzenie lady Marii. Przełknęła nerwowo, kiedy na prośbę swojej towarzyszki boju ruszyły na ostatnią, wspólną walkę.

Sierota Kos.

Łowca ze zdumieniem spoglądała na płacz lady Marii, kiedy Rakuyo zadał ostateczne pchnięcie. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu - rozpacz jej towarzyszki i alienacja z wyboru, nienawiść do Gehrmana, oziębłość względem pozostałych łowców. Lady Maria od samego początku nosiła w sobie ciężkie brzemię, które w tej walce pokazało swoją prawdziwą postać.

Wyrzuty sumienia.

Łowcy bez wątpienia mieli na rękach krew niewinnych. Niektórzy to zignorowali, lady Marię zabijało poczucie winy, Gehrman konsekwentnie ukrywał prawdę. Walka z Sierotą Kos potwierdziła słowa blond tropicielki - nic nie było takie, na jakie wyglądało. Trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego Gehrmanowi aż tak zależało na nieprzerwanym trwaniu obecnej sytuacji, ale Łowca wiedziała jedno - to się musiało skończyć.

Odstawiła wyczerpaną psychicznie towarzyszkę, dzieląc jakże słony od łez pocałunek, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z najniebezpieczniejszym przeciwnikiem.

Gehrman.

Zaślepiony pożądaniem, rozgoryczony starzec, którego szaleństwo zdawało się wręcz napędzać wszechobecny koszmar. Najpotężniejszy z nich, który okazał się być zbyt słabym, by przerwać tę jakże patową sytuację. Człowiek, u którego zazdrość i nienawiść zaczęły zagłuszać ostatnie ludzkie odruchy, zniekształcając zdrowy osąd sytuacji.

Bestia. Być może nie pijana krwią, bez klątwy bestialstwa będącej wyrokiem śmierci, ale nadal potwór w ludzkiej powłoce, który gotów był zrobić wszystko w celu utrzymania obecnego porządku.

Bestia. Potwór kierujący się tylko i wyłącznie najniższymi instynktami. Nic dziwnego, że lady Maria bała się tego starcia.

\- Cóż za strata - usłyszała znajomy, zachrypnięty głos. Wózek inwalidzki cicho zaskrzypiał, gdy podniosła się z niego ociężała postać. - Daję ci prawo wyboru. Daję ci prawdziwą śmierć, ostateczny koniec tej niekończącej się batalii. Sądzisz, że moja śmierć coś zmieni?

\- Twoja śmierć będzie sprawiedliwością, Gehrmanie - Łowca nieustraszenie stanęła z mieczem w dłoni, ignorując przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. - Takie jest nasze zadanie, kłaść kres wszelkiej niegodziwości, uwolnić świat od plugastwa. Mam zamiar zakończyć ten ciągły konflikt, nawet jeśli wiąże to się ze stawieniem ci czoła.

\- Myślisz, że moja zguba coś zmieni? - stary łowca zaśmiał się chrapliwie, powoli transformując swoją kosę. Ostrze zdawało się bić blaskiem w świetle księżyca. - Tylko odwlecze nieuniknione. Poza tym, masz zamiar karać każdego winnego łowcę? - Gehrman podszedł o krok bliżej, jego płaszcz załopotał wśród wszechobecnych kwiatów. - Powiedz mi, czy zabijesz i ją? Czy wepchniesz swoje ostrze w jej serce? A może rozerwiesz jej gardło aż do kręgosłupa?

Łowca zacisnęła wściekle wolną pięść, usztywniając mięśnie szczęki. _Tylko spokojnie_ , pomyślała ze złością. _Jest spanikowany, dlatego mnie prowokuje. Boi się mnie..._

\- Oceniam czyny, nie tylko motywy. Poza tym, staram się patrzeć na całokształt, a nie poszczególny epizod - Łowca użyła niespiesznie ognisty papier, znajome ciepło otoczyło klingę jej miecza. - Jeżeli łowca zachowa w sobie człowieczeństwo, ma prawo żyć. Wyrzuty sumienia, żal, poprawa... To wszystko widziałam u lady Marii. To ją różni od ciebie, Gehrmanie. Ty nie żałujesz, zamiast stawić czoła swoim błędom chowasz się za niewinną lalką, rozpamiętując swoją wściekłość, każdego dnia pielęgnując złość i nienawiść. Zaczynasz tracić resztki człowieczeństwa, niczym ojciec Gascoigne... Ten koszmar należy zakończyć. Teraz to ja daję ci wybór, Gehrmanie - masz nadzieję, czy też i ją utraciłeś?

Świst powietrza wciąganego przez zęby był jedyną zapowiedzią ataku. Łowca zrobiła natychmiastowy unik, ostrze kosy rozerwało poły jej płaszcza.

 

*

 

Łowca leżała wśród białych kwiatów, z trudem wdychając słodkawy zapach. Jej ubranie było sztywne od zasychającej krwi, szlamu i piachu. Tuż obok leżały jej czapka i miecz, zaś nieco dalej w powietrzu unosił się pył, będący jedynym świadectwem zagłady potężnej istoty, która zdawała się kontrolować wszechobecny koszmar.

Usłyszała odgłos kopniętego wózka inwalidzkiego Gehrmana, nieodłączny atrybut starego łowcy potoczył się z jękiem parę metrów dalej. Po chwili poczuła dwie pary rąk powoli przewracające ją na plecy.

Lady Maria i lalka.

Obie ze spokojem odpięły jej rozerwany płaszcz, chociaż oczy blond tropicielki kipiały od ogromu emocji. Jej kochanka wyjęła z kieszeni czystą, jedwabną chusteczkę, po czym ostrożnie zaczęła czyścić jej twarz.

\- Czuję... światło... - Łowca wyszeptała z wyczerpaniem, czując promyki wschodzącego słońca niespiesznie pieszczące jej policzki. Na moment nieoczekiwany blask ją oślepił. - To takie piękne...

Ból na moment wyrwał ją z zadumy; skrzywiła się z ciężkim wdechem, chusteczka lady Marii została zastąpiona delikatną, znajomą dłonią.

\- Co z Gehrmanem? - zapytała wyczerpana, czując ogarniające ją zmęczenie.

\- Nie żyje - głos jej arystokratycznej towarzyszki był pełen satysfakcji. - Po tym starym głupcze został tylko wózek. Oraz jego kosa.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła długie, lśniące ostrze w rękach milczącej lalki. Lalka powoli wsunęła jej w ociężałe dłonie uchwyt broni Gehrmana. Wtedy obie z lady Marią to zobaczyły - ulga. Na beznamiętnej, obojętnej twarzy lalki w końcu pojawił się przebłysk uczucia... i to była ulga. Koniec koszmaru? Śmierć Gehrmana? A może i to, i to spowodowało tę nieoczekiwaną ekspresję?

Ten gest zdawał się odprężyć lady Marię. Starsza tropicielka z lekkim ociąganiem chwyciła dłoń lalki. by uścisnąć ją delikatnie przez sekundę. Potem szybko zerwała ich kontakt, zapewne niezwyczajna do dotyku nienależącego do Łowcy.

\- Udało ci się, mój ukochany Łowco - lady Maria chwyciła ją ostrożnie, łaskawie pozwalając lalce zrobić to samo. We dwie czule podniosły ją na nogi, na wszelki wypadek nadal mocno trzymając. Ciepło lady Marii było tak różne od chłodu zawsze wiernej lalki. - Zakończyłaś ten niekończący się sen bez śnienia. Tyle drzwi już się nie otworzy, tyle serc już nie będzie bić... Ale teraz jest pewność, że nastanie nowy dzień.

Łowca poczuła się nieco pewniej, w końcu samodzielnie stając na nogach.

\- Wracajmy do domu - dodała z delikatnym uśmiechem lady Maria.

Dom. To brzmi tak dumnie, długofalowo, komfortowo, oficjalnie...

\- Chodźmy - zgodziła się, czując usta swojej kochanki niespiesznie składające pocałunek na jej policzku.

Obie ruszyły do wieży zegarowej. Lalka niespiesznie podążyła ku nagrobkom w Śnie Tropiciela, zapewne w celu stopniowego ogarnięcia panującego tu chaosu. Łowca ostatni raz spojrzała na powyginany wózek Gehrmana, notując sobie w pamięci, by wrócić i zniszczyć ten relikt ostatniej nocy.

Kosa nieprzyjemnie ciążyła jej w ręku. Uśmiechnęła się w myślach; jej nowe działo potrzebowało dużego zapasu kul. Przetopienie oręża Gehrmana będzie obecnie wystarczające. Przynajmniej w ten sposób jej były mentor przyczyni się do zmniejszenia plugastwa w świecie.

 

*

 

Łowca z lady Marią niespiesznie przechadzały się po spokojnych korytarzach szpitala. Gdzieś w oddali mignęła im sylwetka Eileen, która wizyty w tym miejscu uznała za oczyszczające. Albert starał się dobijać plugastwa w Cainhurst, zaś Djura z lalką doprowadzali do porządku Sen Tropiciela. Może słońce w końcu się pojawiło, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że przed nimi było jeszcze dużo pracy.

Rysy lady Marii zdawały się stracić część dawnej ostrości. Oczywiście, ta szlachetnie urodzona kobieta nadal była niedostępna dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Łowcy i pacjentów szpitala, ale było widać, że z końcem koszmaru zakończyło się w niej jakieś osobiste przekleństwo.

\- Podobno miasto w końcu może godnie rozpocząć żałobę - lady Maria ramieniem ocierała się delikatnie o jej ramię. Łowca zauważyła, że każda ich interakcja musiała być w jakimś stopniu nacechowana bliskością. Od kiedy dotyk nabrał w ich relacji tak dużego znaczenia? - Oczywiście, brak jednego plugastwa oznacza zapoczątkowanie kolejnego. Albert wspominał o szabrownikach wśród ulic Yharnam.

\- Co do jednego Gehrman miał rację. Nasza misja nigdy nie dobiegnie końca - Łowca odruchowo pogłaskała pistolet przytroczony do pasa. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszały słaby jęk jednego z pacjentów. - Potworność ma różne oblicza. Zarośnięte, spijające krew, ale i z pozoru pełne najlepszych chęci. Na szczęście, sprawiedliwość jest ślepa.

Między nimi wisiało w powietrzu niewypowiedziane imię Iosefki; piękna kobieta o słodkim głosie, której okrucieństwa były niewybaczalne.

\- Dziś możemy w końcu odpocząć, mój ukochany Łowco - lady Maria z pewnością posiadacza chwyciła jej ramię, po czym palcami zaczęła tworzyć delikatne wzory na odsłoniętym nadgarstku Łowcy. Łowca poczuła przypływ tego ciepłego uczucia, które coraz częściej chciała określić i wyznać swojej partnerce. - Jutro czekają nas kolejne łowy.

Obie tropicielki ruszyły ku wieży zegarowej, by tam zatopić się w bliskości swoich ciał, cieple oddechów, posmaku pocałunków. Przed nimi była kolejna, pracowita noc, ale teraz wiedziały jedno - nawet najczarniejsza noc będzie miała swój koniec, zaś czerwonawe promyki słońca oznaczać będą nowy dzień.


End file.
